To Break Through Misfotune
by ryanxwonbin
Summary: A story of the two Fusou sisters. Their transference to a new base and their breakthrough of the past.
1. The Unlucky Duo

"Such unusual ships for the fleet... They always say such mean things..."

For a long time the two sisters, Fusou and Yamashiro, had been transferred from fleet to fleet. Called the "Unlucky Duo" the two were thought to be cursed and brought misfortune and defeat to the fleet that contained them. Coupled with the fact that they were slow-class battleship and did not have the top-tier specs of the other battleships, it almost became accepted fact that the two were never sortied and thrown fleet to fleet. Like history before they were regulated to the side lines and at best only played supporting artillery ships during operation times.

"I wonder how this new admiral will be, Yamashiro," Fusou said sadly as the two sailed towards the new base.

"It will be the same as always, Nee-sama," the younger Yamashiro said incredulously. "The admirals will either keep us docked away or..." her balls tightened in to a fist. "They think our only use is for their sexual gratification."

Fusou frowned as she remembered the last admiral they had been assigned. A real sleazeball as Yamashiro had put it. The man had told the sisters they were to be given "special" roles and had been invited to discuss "yasen". The two sisters had grown excited, thinking they would at least serve as advisers in strategic command and aid the other girls in the front lines. Little did they know the term yasen had been a pseudonym for unsavory acts some of these admirals did with their ship girls. That night the admiral had been knocked unconscious by a furious Yamashiro's fist and for this reason they were being transferred to another base.

"...It's okay Nee-sama," Yamashiro said smiling, noticing her elder sister's melancholic expression. "As long as we two are together everything will be fine. We do not need anyone else."

"Mm, you're right Yamashiro," Fusou said smiling. And whenever Fusou smiled, Yamashiro smiled.

Yet inside Fusou felt a lonely sense of dread. The wish to be useful, the wish to be at the front lines protecting others. The wish to be warriors. Yamashiro surely felt the same, but the two kept on their fake smiles. For in this lonesome world it was all they had and each other.


	2. Noblesse Base

"OHHHH! You're the new battleships!"

The man in front of the desk stood up excitedly as the two sisters came inside the office. Both Fusou and Yamashiro looked surprised as the man before them quickly walked over to them. He quickly grabbed the hand of Fusou and shook it, and then just as quickly shook Yamashiro's hand.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" Yamashiro remarked as she fought her hand away. A year of neglect and dealing with disgusting men had imprinted a rather curt response.

"Ohhh... My apologies, my apologies," the man before them said. He quickly did a successions of shorts bows and then smiled. "I am the admiral of this base, Kazuki. Kazuki Kyouya."

"Oh um... Of the two Fusou-class battleships, I am the elder sister, Fusou. Umm... Please do take care of us," Fusou said bowing. Her eyes quickly moved to Yamashiro who was still looking at the man with dread. Fusou tugged at the sleeves of her sister's Miko robes.

"I umm... I am the younger sister, Yamashiro," Yamashiro said bowing as well. "...Please take care of us," she said in a haughty tone that obviously displayed hostility and displeasure.

"Haha... Sorry about that," Admiral Kazuki said scratching the back of his head. He certainly noticed Yamashiro's displeasure and apologized. "I just got really excited. You two are going to be the first battleships at my command. Come, no need to be so formal. We're kind of a small base here and I like to keep it casual and friendly as possible."

Fusou and Yamashiro both stood up and they looked at the new admiral with curiosity. The man was of medium height, about 5'10. Jet-black hair combed neatly to the right side. Square framed small glasses on almond-shaped eyes. The man had the look of a typical Japanese businessman... Except he was of course wearing the uniform of a fleet admiral. His sleeves were folded up to his elbows in a casual manner.

"We're the only battleships?" Fusou remarked.

"That's right," Admiral Kazuki replied. "This base only just got started actually. Right now we have... Let's see... Destroyers Samidare, Hatsukaze, Hayashimo, Harukaze, Kisaragi, and Harukaze in command. For light cruisers we have Yura and Kiso on board. For heavy cruisers we have Suzuya and Kumano. And for carriers we have Amagi and Ryuujou... though Ryuujou would be a light carrier. And now we'll have you two battleships," the admiral said smiling broadly. "Welcome to Noblesse base, such that it is."

...Such misfortune, Yamashiro thought. So now they had been assigned to a complete noobie's base? The names the admiral listed off were clearly low-tier ships. Girls lacking in experience and combat. She guessed they would be regulated to pity escort missions and expeditions. Just as she started dreading her new post, Admiral Kazuki's eyes shined.

"Fusou, Yamashiro, I don't mean to be rude but I want you in on the next attacks immediately."

"What!?" the two sisters replied immediately.

"Now that we have battleships, we'll crush the enemy! AHAHAHA!" The admiral quickly moved to his desk and put on his teleprompter. "Destroyers Kisaragi, Hatsukaze. Heavy cruisers Suzuya and Kumano. Light carrier Ryuujou. Report to my office at once! We're going to take back those islands back from those bastards. And once we do we're going to celebrate with a barbecue and pina coladas! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

...Oh no, thought Yamashiro. We have a nutcase for an admiral. Yamashiro began shivering and slowly started backing off to run away from the office.

"...Yamashiro," Fusou said as she grabbed Yamashiro's wrist.

"Nee-sama?"

"Let's do our best," Fusou said. And for the first time in a long period, Yamashiro saw a look of determination on her elder sister's face. Eyes blazing with fire. Mouth curled as a soldier. Brows curled in fury as to say, "let's show those guys what we can do!"

"...Yes Nee-sama," Yamashiro said as she clenched her fists in determination.


	3. Hesitant Hearts, Brave Foward!

"Sending out the recon plane! Leave it ta me!"

The blue-haired girl launched her seaplane with the mounted deck on her arm. With the sound of a lawnmower the seaplane flew off in the distance towards the island to scout for enemies.

"Good job Suzuya," Admiral Kazuki said from the earphone. "Kisaragi, Hatsukaze. Spread out to the wings and watch for any enemies. Suzuya, Kumano, stay at the vanguard and watch for information relay from the scout. Fusou, Yamashiro, stay at the center. I hope the two of you are ready to take apart any Abyssal you see. Ryuujou, stay in the rear. Get your shikigami ready."

"Roger!" came the voice of the girls. Kisaragi and Hatsukaze fanned out to the left and right as ordered while Suzuya and Kumano moved to the front. Ryuujou slowly shifted to the rear and took out a scroll from her pockets.

"R-Roger!" Fusou and Yamashiro both said, a little bit too late in reply. They both readied their cannons and looked out in to the distance for any enemies.

Fusou and Yamashiro had both emboldened their hearts when they were given the sortie mission. This was their time to shine and finally show up those bigots that had always talked down on them. Yet, when they met the other ships and began their sortie, they quickly grew more nervous. Indeed, despite being the battleships with the strongest firepower in the fleet, the two did not look dignified or in command as they should be. Fusou and Yamashiro both looked at each with worried looks.

"Hey, ya two should really relax," came a voice from behind them.

"Oh, uh, umm..." the two sisters stammered.

"This mission shouldn't be too difficult. It's just a small island and as far as we've seen it's just a small detachment of the enemy force," Ryuujou said shifting slightly in between the two. The twin-tailed girl smiled broadly. A somewhat cocky smile for such a short looking girl. But the confidence in her face showed much more reliability than the two sisters.

"Don't underestimate the enemy," the voice in the ears said. "I want everyone to concentrate and focus on the mission. But like Ryuujou said, calm down a little. Sometimes thinking too much leads to failure ."

"That's right! All ya need to do is think ya'all are gonna win! Nothing good comes outta worrying," the cheerful Ryuujou said.

"Yes, we should all be simple-minded like Ryuujou," Kazuki said.

"Ey! Whatcha mean by that! Want me to hit ya!" the light carrier said shaking her fist towards the base they came from.

"Try it and I'll court martial you, punk!"

Laughter erupted from the comms unit of the fleet. Even Ryuujou snickered showing there was no hostility between her and the admiral, and that everything had been said in jest.

"We're counting on ya, Fusou and Yamashiro," Ryuujou said as she winked and shifted back to formation.

"Pina Colada~ Pina Colada~" Suzuya hummed. "I can't wait for the victory prize!

"Suzuya, be a little more refined..." Kumano said from her companion's side. "...But I better be getting premium kobe beef. Do you hear me Admiral?"

"Ahh... S-Sure. Kobe beef... W-Why not."

"You hesitated there, ufufu," Kisaragi chimmed in.

"Geez, can't you all be more serious?" an annoyed Hatsukaze said.

Fusou and Yamashiro once again looked at each other. The fleet was surprisingly... light-hearted. They had been expecting a strict command and a serious tone all the way. It was clear however by the demeanor of these ships and the admiral that they were truly a new base and fleet. Another misfortune bestowed upon the two sisters... To be the only battleships in an inexperienced fleet.

Yet smiles came upon the faces of Fusou and Yamashiro. For a short period of time their hearts became settled and they felt comfortable. The two once again look at one another and nodded.

"...Wait! Here comes the recon plane!"

The entire fleet turned to look at Suzuya. From the distance the recon plane was returning from the scouting mission, but something was wrong. Its left wing was clipped and trailing black smoke. It quickly started fizzling down and Suzuya was forced to rush forward to intercept the recon plane. After a few seconds...

"Trouble!" Suzuya shouted as she quickly returned to formation. The look on her face showed clear signs of danger. "Admiral! The enemy island was reinforced since we last inspected it! They have enemy Ta-class with them!"

"Shit!" came the voice from the admiral. "The enemy was only suppose to be a light to medium fleet."

"Enemy sighted!"

"Enemy here too!"

From the wings both Kisaragi and Hatsukaze reported. From the flanks they could see several enemy dots approaching their position. Shark-like beings jumping high in to the air and hurling towards them.

"Enemy to the front as well!" Kumano said.

From the front were several female figures were approaching. Their arms were armed with heavy black shield-like cannons. Four of them were at the vanguard. At the center were two taller female forms with long hair and green-blazed eyes. Their armaments looked heavy... Ta-class battleships. And from behind a female figure with an oversize monstrous looking helmet on her head. A Wo-class.

"Four enemy Ri-class heavy cruisers, two enemy Ta-class battleships, and a Wo-class carrier!" Fusou quickly said in comms. She at the very least had studied the enemy abyssal and knew what they looked like. "And four enemy Ro-class, two each at the flanks!"

"...Shit," the admiral replied. "This might be too much."

A silence fell upon the fleet. The current fleet was outnumbered and with the addition of the fearsome enemy Ta-class this surely sounded like a harsh battle.

"...Turn back," the voice back at headquarters said. "I think I was too over-zealous. This is my fault. My apologies. Turn the fleet around," Admiral Kazuki ordered.

A look of sadness came upon Fusou as she head turned downwards. Another battle that would not be fault... Another battle where they would be relegated back. Another base would likely take care of this enemy fleet. Just another misfortunate day for the Fusou sisters. Just another typical day.

"...Admiral, permission to engage the enemy fleet!"

All eyes turned towards the girl who shouted out loud in a voice of great bravado. Yamashiro with eyes furrowed shouted back.

"What? No, the enemy is too numerous. I don't want any casualties. Fall back."

"We can take them!" Yamashiro shouted back. "Enemy numbers are meaningless to Kanmusus. Skill, tactics, and firepower are all we need to turn around a battle!"

"Bu-"

"If we're going to retreat here, what will the others say!? If we don't fight now, when!? Is Noblesse base always going to be a side-base relegated to supporting the other bases!? When are we going to obtain our first victory and bring out fleet to the front lines!? You promised us victory Admiral! Are you going to back on your word like all the others!?"

…

Another silence fell upon the fleet as Yamashiro furiously shot back at her commanding officer. In her eyes tears began to well-up. Her hand was placed upon her heart and she was shaking. Fusou looked at her sister with great surprise. Never had she seen Yamashiro with such determination and power in her voice.

"...Well, what do you girls say?" the admiral finally replied.

"I've been itching for a fight since last month!" Suzuya replied, reading her gun. "Do ya know how boring it is back in base? We finally got to sortie, so let's do this!"

"I still want that kobe beef~" Kumano said as she brushed her hair. "No broken promises from you, Admiral."

"Destroyer Hatsukaze, in position to engage."

"Destroyer Kisaragi, ready to fire her load~"

"Leave da planes ta me!" Ryuujou shouted. "I'll show up Akagi and Kaga, just ya wait."

"...Well shit," the admiral said. "Can't tell you all to retreat after that. Alright then, let's win our first victory. Fusou, Yamashiro, it's your first day but make me proud!"

"Roger!" Yamashiro yelled out. She looked back at her elder sister. Fusou looked back for a few seconds and her lips formed to a smile.

"Roger," Fusou said adjusting her cannons. "Please witness the power of the Fusou-class!"


	4. Their Very First Battle

The blue skies were being filled a swarm of Abyssal aircrafts. Launched from the mouth of the Wo-class more that fifty bandits were screeching above the ocean waters and heading straight for the Kanmusus. The torpedoes stacked upon the monstrous alien-like looked like a death sentence.

"No ya don't!" shouted light carrier Ryuujou. "I've been maintaining my girls ever since I came to this base. We ain't going to lose this battle, and that counts the air!"

The small-framed girl twirl opened her scroll. In her finger tips a soft blue light began to wisp about. With a quick swipe of her forefinger, the shikigami forged upon her scroll began to take a life of their own. Quickly they ascended to the skies and formed in to fighting aircrafts. Two dozens of Type Zero Model Fifty-Two Fighters formed the front vanguard while another two dozen Tenzas followed behind.

The two sides accelerated against one another. As the planes came closer to the enemy Abyssal fighters, Ryuujou motioned her hand downward. Following the direction of Ryuujou's hand as if she were a conductor in an orchestra, the Tenzans flew downward. Motioning another wave of her hand, this time a forward thrust, Ryuujou's fighters increased their speed and charged to the enemy formation.

It only took a few seconds for the skies to go ablaze. Emerald-green bullets from the Abyssals and orange-hue strafe fire from Ryuujou's planes filled the sky. Like a hive of bees the fighters from both side were whizzing past one another and trying to take the other side down.

The Kanmusus watched the air fight closely, their eyes daring about and following the trail of blazes. After a minute a smile formed upon their faces. Their side was winning. The kills were going three-to-one in favor of Ryuujou's fighters and soon enough her fighters were upon the enemy torpedo bombers. Try as they might to dodge the more agile fighters, the enemy bombers were being shot down one by one.

"Yata!" Ryuujou shouted jumping in the air. "Air-superiority! Praise me Admiral praise me!"

"A squad of enemy bombers coming!" Fusou shouted. It was too soon to celebrate as about a dozen enemy torpedo bombers had broken through their trial and was heading straight for them like hawks.

"Diamond formation now!" commanded Kazuki. The girls quickly scattered in a oval like formation. They aimed their guns upward with determined faces.

"On my command... Fire!" Fusou shouted once the enemy bombers were in firing distance. The girls fired a hail of bullets and cannon fire to the skies.

"Readying sanshiki!" Yamashiro calmly stated. "Firing!"

An explosive round was fired to the sky. In a dazzling burst of flames reminiscent of fireworks, the shell exploded upon the enemy aircraft. By the end of the explosion it seemed like the entire enemy squadron had been wiped out. But slowly as the smokes diapered two damaged bombers jetted towards them. Right before they fell down to the ocean waters they launched their torpedos.

"Do not get hit! Scatter!" Fusou shouted as the girls dispersed. One torpedo streaked past them and exploded away from a distance. But the other one...

"Ahhh!" Suzuya shouted as a torpedo exploded upon her.

"Suzuya-san!" Fusou shouted. A cold sweat dropped down the side of her head as the burst of ocean water spraying from the explosion pattered down. Each girl gritted their teeth and awaited to see what became of their comrade.

"Ahh geez! My uniform is dirty!"

Suzuya was quite fine. Some tatters and dirt on her uniform but uninjured. Kanmusus could take quite a bit of hit which was why they were fighting in the front lines in the first place rather than modern ships.

"Status report Suzuya," the admiral called out.

"Rigs and guns look fine... I can still fight. Small damage." A sigh of relief washed over all the other girls. The admiral too let out a sigh. "Ehehe, were you worried admiral?" teased the girl.

"Ryuujou, status on your bombers!" the admiral quickly said, regaining his composure.

"About to give dem hell!" Ryuujou shouted. "It's my turn now!"

"Hey, stop ignoring me!" Suzuya whined.

The Tenzans, most of them intact from their escort fighters having won the air battle, descended down upon the enemy formation. Enemy anti-air filled the sky and a number of them were shot down. But all surviving bombers unloaded their torpedoes. The enemy formation was filled with numerous fiery explosions. The Kanmusus waited in anticipation...

"One enemy Ri-class down!" shouted Kumano. "Two moderately damaged! One enemy Ta-class minor damage sustained as well!"

A howl of screams erupted from the enemy side as Kumano said her piece. They were pissed. With the aerial fight out of the way the Abyssals were now making a straight course towards the girls unhindered. From the flanks the enemy sharks had arrived. Both Kisaragi and Hatsukaze moved to engage them. One of the enemy Ro-class with a loud roar jumped high in to the air. The gun on its mouth were aimed at Ryuujou and his eyes flashed red at the sight of a kill. But before it could get the shot off, a shell from Hatsukaze shattered the Ro-class' teeth. Another loud roar and the Abyssal flopped down back to the ocean.

"Hurry up and disappear!" shouted Hatsukaze. She had made quick work of one of her opponents.

"Well done Hatsukaze!" the admiral shouted. "Keep those destroyers off of Ryuujou! I want another set of bombers launched as soon as possible!"

"Roger!" Hatsukaze replied as she moved to engage her other opponents. On the other side Destroyer Kisaragi was dancing and engaging fire with the other flanking Ro-class enemies.

...Everyone is doing damn well, Yamashiro thought. For a small few seconds the younger sister felt awful for having had doubts and pessimism towards this fleet.

"...But the Fusou-sisters won't fall behind!" Yamashiro mouthed off. "It's our time now!"

"Fire!" Fusou commanded.

The main enemy formation was upon them and both sides fired a volley of cannon fire upon one another. Shells came crashing down and bursts of water filled the sky. Fusou felt pain as one shell hit her shoulder but she continued to fire her cannons.

"M-Moderate damage!" Kumano shouted. The firing died down as both sides had unloaded all their ammunition. Each side began reloading for another series of volley. Kumano from the exchange was damaged and half her uniform had been torn apart. A stream of blood flowed from the left side of her head.

"Kumano-san! Are you okay!?" Fusou shouted.

"No hard injuries!" came the reply.

"Fall to the back of the formation," Kazuki commanded. Kumano did as she was told and began heading backwards as the next shells were loaded. On the enemy sided it seemed that an enemy Ri-class been blown to smithereens.

"Fire!" Fusou shouted again. The two formations began in opposite directions as they fired upon each other once again. Each side was quickly moving about to dodge the incoming shells. A third wave. Then a fourth. The battle was slowing turning in one of attrition as new rounds were loaded up. On the fifth, another Ri-class was put down. On the sixth, Cruiser Suzuya was hit square on her body.

"Shit!" Suzuya shouted. "I-I need to fall back!"

"Confirmed, get to the back!" Kazuki shouted. Suzuya moved to the back as well.

"This is tough..." Fusou muttered as she gritted her teeth. At this point their vanguard had been broken and it was up to Fusou and Yamashiro now. The two sisters loaded for the seventh round but before they could fire...

Torpedoes whistled from the enemy sides. The Ta-class battleships and the last remaining Ri-class was struck on their sides. The final Ri-class fell down to the waters and the Ta-class fell to heavy damage.

"Ahh! Kisragi! Hatsukaze!" Yamashiro exclaimed. The two destroyers had flanked the enemy after having finished off their enemies on the sides. With a wink Kisaragi came sailing past the center formation.

"My guns can't pierce through that armor," Kisaragi said smiling. "Finish them off newcomers!"

"Hmph..." Hatsukaze came sailing past as well, her arms folded and eyes closed in a cool-like manner. "They're already heavily damaged. Don't disappoint me now."

"Heh, Hatsukaze is trying to act out," commented Kazuki. "She always tries to act serious but she has her little chuuni-moments."

"Wha-Screw you, who asked for your opinion!"

Fusou and Yamashiro with wide-open eyes gazed upon the remaining enemy. The Ta-class battleships were angrily thrashing about and trying to fix their guns back on target. The torpedos from the destroyers had crippled but not finished the battleships.

"Nee-sama, let's do it!" Yamashiro said coming next to her sister. Fusou looked back at her sister, then smiled.

"Yes, one last charge."

With hands held together, Fusou and Yamashiro charged at the enemy. The Ta-class battleships aimed their broken turrets and fire one last shots at the sisters. But the Fusous easily dodged the careless shots. And within only a hundred feet, Fusou and Yamashiro fired their cannons.

...The Ta-class stood no chance. They were completely torn apart from the close range fire. It took a few seconds for the Fusou sisters to realize, but the enemy was completely annihilated.

"We... We did it Nee-sama!" Yamashiro shouted. The young sister quickly wrapped her arms around Fusou.

"Yes... Yes! Yamashiro!" The happy Fusou embraced her younger sister as well. Tears filled their eyes... Their fist victory. A year of being transferred from base to base and never allowed to fight. And finally they had achieved the taste of winning. Their spirits were blazing.

"H-Hey! Aren't you forgetting something!" shouted Admiral Kazuki. "The Wo! The Wo!"

"Ahh!"

The Fusou sisters quickly looked back at the distance. The enemy Wo carrier was retreating away. It looked back at the sisters with an angry glare as it began fleeing.

"Oh no! We won't catch up!" Yamashiro exclaimed. "We're not fast enough!"

"Dont'cha worry about that!"

Planes whizzed past them. The Tenzans having been returned and rearmed with a new set of torpedos lurched towards the retreating Wo at maximum speed. It was a forgone conclusion as the dozen planes came down upon the lone remaining enemy and launched their entire arsenal. Abyssal Carrier Wo screamed in a blaze of fire and crumbled away.

"Hehehe... Looks like MVP belongs to me," Ryuujou said with a wide grin. "Praise me, praise me!~"


	5. Those Blissful Days

Fusou slowly made her way past the docks and towards the office of the admiral, which was still a bit of distance away past the various other buildings. It was past noontime and despite the season coming close to Winter, it was still a warm and sunny day. Fusou looked up towards the azure blue skies and let out a small sigh as she stopped in her tracks for just a moment.

"The sky is so blue... And beautiful," she whispered to herself with a smile. She felt serene, calm, and blissful. Even with the Abyssal threat still lingering around the world the base felt like a dream to her. Her loss in thoughts was only interrupted by the arrival of a pact of loud destroyer kanmusus.

"Poooooi!" the blonde destroyer said as she stretched and removed her equipment. "Meal time, meal time~" she sang to herself as she quickly began skipping towards the mess hall.

"Ahh! Yuudachi-san, at least put on your shoes!" The soft-spoken Samidare quickly began chasing after Yuudachi with shoes on hand. The blonde girl would stop, turn around, and laugh.

"Oh, sorry, poi!" Yuudachi said scratching the back of her head as would a child after being lectured by her parent.

"Geez Yuudachi-san, I know you're hungry but your feet will get dirty."

As Samidare helped Yuudachi put on her footwear the other destroyers followed behind. Hayashimo, Harukaze, Mochizuki... And last, the light cruiser Yura.

"Hello Fusou-san," Yura said coming by with a bow. Fusou quickly returned the bow back.

"Good afternoon Yura-san. Did the expedition go well?"

"Yes! A great success actually. We got an extra haul of bauxite this time around. Hopefully they will be helpful in the next operation."

"Of course they will. The enemy Abyssals have recently started adding those Hellcat planes, and those Wo-class have started growing stronger... Quite troublesome. Maintaining air superiority has become difficult. We need all the bauxite we can get. Oh!" Fusou said moving near Yura. "One of your ribbons went untied. Let me fix it for you," Fusou said moving to fix a strand. "You have such beautiful hair."

"A-Ahh... Thank you Fusou-san," Yura said turning slightly red. She then smiled. "Your hair is pretty as well Fusou-san. What products do you use?"

The two ships talked for a minute longer before Yura was called by the other destroyers.

"Yuudachi is growing grouchy, Yura-san! Please hurry!"

"Ahaha, that's my cue. It was nice talking to you Fusou-san. Farewell." Yura bowed once more and Fusou returned it the same. They waved each other goodbye and Fusou watched the expedition group quickly make their way to the mess hall. It would have been nice to join them, Fusou thought.

Fusou began walking again. After a distance past the docks she was making her way past the aircraft hangars. A few large planes were slowly being moved out of the hangar. One tall female, her hair auburn-red and wearing a black dress was slowly directing the planes toward their destination. She stopped in her duties when she saw Fusou.

"Good afternoon Fusou!" she said with a wave. "How are you?" she said this time in English.

"Good afternoon Saratoga-san," Fusou said bowing. "Are you doing maintenance on the landbase bombers?"

"Why yes," Saratoga replied nodding. "We got a new Ginga last week and I need to make sure it's combat-ready. Are you heading to the Admiral's office?"

"Yes, it is my shift after noon today." Saratoga made a small sigh.

"Lucky you Fusou. I would much rather relax with the Admiral than doing all of this work... Checking all these planes and maintaining them can be quite cumbersome. Though I am guessing even the Admiral isn't relaxing at the moment when that girl's on duty." To this Fusou laughed.

"I think we spoil the Admiral sometimes... It is good to have that destroyer on duty from time to time to keep him in check. In any case, good luck Saratoga-san. If I may ask, please check up on the Zuiuns as well."

"Of course! Goodbye Fusou~"

The two ladies bid their farewells. Saratoga returned to her maintenance and Fusou again made her way to the admiral's office. She was close to reaching the building but was stopped by the greeting of two heavy cruisers.

"Oh! Fusou! Heya!" waved Suzuya at the corner with a free hand. On her other hand was a small cup full of ice cream. Kumano was by her side. "Want to eat some dessert with us? It's the ones Mamaiya made."

Fusou glanced at the two girls. They had grown so far and become powerful since they had first fought together. After their remodels both Suzuya and Kumano were not competing against the Tone-class of the other base. It made Fusou quite warm to see her comrades having come so far.

"No thank you," Fusou said with a small sigh. "I think I gained a few pounds lately... I need to watch what I eat."

"Ugh... You had to remind me," Suzuya said dropping down her shoulders.

"Suzuya gained two pounds from last month~" Kumano said as she put a scoop of her ice cream inside her mouth.

"Ahhh! Shut up Kumano! We can't all eat whatever we want and never gain weight like you!" Kumano pointed out a tongue at her friend and began skipping away as Suzuya chased her. Fusou could only laugh further and afterwards smile to herself with a hand placed on her heart. A place like this... She never thought she could find it. But now here she was...

Just as Fusou opened the door to the office, loud shouting blasted out from inside.

"You missed your signature right here! How did you even miss that!? Do you realize if this document doesn't get checked properly then we might lose out on the next supplies!?"

"Okay okay, I got it. You don't have to keep yelling."

"It's because you keep making mistakes like this that I have to yell! How long has it been and you still keep acting like a amateur! What if the next operation goes awry because of you!?"

Destroyer Hatsukaze was scolding Admiral Kazuki and giving him a good one.

"Come on... We finished all operations so far," Admiral Kazuki complained with a groan. "We'll finish the next one as well."

"It's that kind of arrogance that will make us lose!" Hatsukaze shot back. The two turned to look at Fusou who came in with a nervous smile. She knew what was coming next...

"Tell him Fusou-san!"

"Help me Fusou!"

They both said at the same time, looking to Fusou to take each others side. The nice personality of Fusou made it difficult for her to choose one...

"Ahh... Umm... Admiral you should listen to your secetary ship... But umm... Hatsukaze-san, you should be more nice too..."

"What good is being nice to this guy!?" Hatsukaze said. "Whatever, I'm going. He's your burden now," Hatsukaze said crossing her arms and making her way out of the office.

"Thanks Hatsukaze. You know I appreciate you," Admiral Kazuki said.

"Hmph!" was the only reply. But Fusou smiled as she glanced at Hatsukaze's face when she passed by; a small blush on her face. The destroyer was still cute as ever. As Hatsukaze finally left, Kazuki drooped his shoulders low and began slacking from his chair.

"Man, I can't rest with that girl," the admiral complained.

"You know she cares for you deeply and only doing her best to support you," Fusou said in defense of the destroyer.

"Yeah yeah, but I prefer a much more chill atmosphere." Kazuki began yawning. "I'm sleepy too..."

"Would you like to use my lap?" Fusou asked.

"R-Really!?" The admiral's eyes quickly shot up and sparkled at Fusou's offer. Fusou nodded and sat down on the couch to offer her lap. Kazuki made no effort to his his excitement as he quickly stood up and ran his way to the couch. Jumping in to the couch, the admiral nustled the back of his head on Fusou's thighs.

"Geez Admiral... You should be more gentle with ladies..." Fusou said. Just as Saratoga said, she was spoiling the admiral too much.

"Thank you Fusou~" Admiral Kazuki said happily. He was already making himself cozy and Fusou shifted her legs. She looked down upon her admiral who was already closing his eyes and sighing in relaxation.

…

Fusou felt warm. She moved parts of Admiral Kazuki's head to the side. It had been nearly two years since she had first come to the base and fought her first battle. That first sortie... It was stamped in to Fusou's heart as one of her most treasured memories. After that battle the team had proceeded to win more battles. Soon they were taking on bigger operations. Soon they were earning medals. As more time progressed the base was expanding and more girls were joining up. Noblesse base had started from a minor new force to one of the top elite. And looking back to the past and how far they had come, Fusou could not help but feel happy. So happy she could cry.

"...Are you okay Fusou?" Kazuki asked, looking up at Fusou's whose eyes looked slightly watery.

"Yes Admiral," Fusou replied. She gently rubbed the man's head. "I was just thinking how fast time has gone. It only felt like yesterday when Yamashiro and I first join your base. At that time we were feeling really anxious. You surprised us a great deal when you leapt out of that chair."

"Ahahaha, I was a total newbie back then. But look at how big we are now eh? We're considered the top elite now. Heh, it's thanks to all of you girls."

"And your command as well," Fusou reminded him. "But yes, we have so many talented ships now. On the last operation Saratoga-san and Teruzuki made quick work of the enemy aircrafts. Haruna and Kirishima-san brilliantly outmaneuvered that Battleship Hime. It was only with Arashio's help that we got past those artillery imps, and that Yuudachi's torpedo shot was a sight to behold."

"Yeah, I'm blessed with really talented girls."

"I wonder if I am needed," Fusou replied with a small chuckle. But that chuckle would die out as Admiral Kazuki quickly stood up from his rest. He shot Fusou an angry look. "A-Ahh... Did I say something wrong Admiral?"

"Yeah, you did, idiot," Kazuki said gritting his teeth. Then grabbing both ends of Fusou's cheeks, Kazuki pulled hard.

"Owowowow! Admurlwhutareyoudoing!?"

"Baaaaaaka! Idiot, idiot!" Admiral Kazuki said. He kept on his bullying for a few seconds before finally letting go. Fusou quickly began rubbing her cheeks and frowned. She was entirely confused and looking at her admiral for an answer. Kazuki only sighed, then stood up from the couch. He made his way towards his desk as Fusou watched after him. The admiral searched through the drawers, and then took out a few stack of papers. He returned to Fusou.

"Here," he said handing Fusou a paper. Fusou deepened her frown, rubbing her cheek one last time to relieve herself of her pain, then looked at the paper. And after reading through a few seconds, Fusou's eyes widened. "T-This is..."

"Your remodel plans," Kazuki said. "I was waiting until Christmas to announce it to you, but since you're going to be such an idiot, I'll reveal them now. You and Yamashiro are going to get the next remodel level soon. We're just waiting on the resources to come. And further more," he said handing Fusou the next paper. Fusou looked at this one as well and her eyes widened further. "The new Prototype Forty-one Triple Gun," Kazuki finished.

"Admiral, this is... Are you sure you want to spend resources for us?"

"Of course I do!" Kazuki said in a loud voice. "You and Yamashiro were my key battleships. Without the two of you I would have never been able to get this far. Just like how I needed Hatsukaze, just like how I needed Ryuujou, just like how I needed Suzuya. All of you were essential. I'm going to keep watching all of you girls grow strong, and when this war ends, I'm going to throw all of you up on a pedestal and say 'These girls were my first ships!' So don't you say crap like saying I don't need you."

Fusou felt her heart flutter. What is this feeling, she asked herself. This feeling of warmth and joy. She placed a hand on her heart. Her other hand went to her eyes to dry them. She had said a careless statement without much thought and had been rewarded with her admiral's admonishment. Once again Fusou felt like she was in a dream.

"Thank you... Truly, thank you Admiral," Fusou said.

"Yeah," Admiral Kazuki said smiling. For a few seconds they smiled at one another. The two shared a loving moment, and then...

"NEE-SAMA!?"

The door to the office slammed opened and Yamashiro came charging in with a furious expression.

"Nee-sama!? I heard you were going to be secretary ship today!" Yamashiro said looking at her elder sister. Then she stared dagger eyes at Kazuki. "I'm here to protect my Nee-sama! I won't let you touch her, you beast!"

"Yamashiro!?" Fusou said in surprise. Then Fusou quickly furrowed her eyes. "Yamashiro don't be rude!"

"But don't you know Nee-sama!?" Yamashiro said furiously. "That man's a total pervert! I've heard things! Many things! Stuff he does with Kisaragi! Stuff he does with Saratoga! Stuff he does with a lot of the other girls!"

"Y-Yamashiro that's none of your business!" Fusou replied trying to closing her sister's mouth.

"Ahh geez, you ruined the moment," the admiral said sighing and placing hands behind the back of his head. "Things were just about to get good."

"Wha... WHAT THINGS!?" Yamashiro shouted.

"Man, Yamashiro, you aren't a kid anymore. You know what happens in this office when adults are around. Can you please go away? No kids allowed in this office."

"A-Admiral! Don't say misleading things!" Fusou protested. But it was already too late. Yamashiro's eyes had gone blank. Her hands were on her heard. Yamashiro then began laughing. Laughing like a crazed person that just had the cogs in her mind broken.

"Must... kill... the... admiral!" she spat out. And jumping towards Kazuki, Yamashiro chased the admiral as if trying to choke him. Admiral Kazuki jumped out the office window and the pursuit was on. Fusou could only sigh as Yamashiro chased after Kazuki, yelling things like "DIE! BEAST! DEATH!"

It was another day where Admiral Kazuki teased Yamashiro. It was another day of peace for Fusou.

"Why is the sky so blue?" Fusou asked herself. She smiled. "My heart is also..."


	6. Reformation of the Nishimura Fleet

In a dimly-lit room and around a round table sat four admirals. The sound of gunfire and cannons could be heard from the distant seas where a few of the ship girls were still batting against the Abyssals. Admiral Kazuki Kyouya had both his legs and arms crossed., a serious look on his face. Across from him Admiral Hitoshi Tomo a light-brown haired man who always held a scornful look on his face. He was said to be a talented man but too obsessed with gaining medals and holding a tart personality. On the other sides sat Admiral Futomi Fuya, a short-black haired woman who twiddled her thumbs nervously in the presence of all the other admirals. She was said to be a very quiet woman who exuded little confidence, yet held a tactical mind and many of her ship girls looked up to her for her kindness. The final admiral was a blonde woman who held her hair in a ponytail. She was in her forties and a prominent horizontal scar was present between her eyes, said to have been gotten in the early days of the war when regular humans had directly fought against the Abyssals with conventional weapons and ships. Of the other admirals, this Admiral Saika Naotora was the most veteran and exuded command.

"...It looks like that accursed Air Defense Hime appeared again," Admiral Hitoshi muttered. "It's been two years huh? Didn't think I'd see that bitch again."

"She wasn't as tough as before," Kazuki replied. He smiled slightly. "A shame really. My fleet was looking for a challenge."

"Are you showing off?" scoffed Hitoshi. "Know that your fleet only managed to break through to her since mine was able to keep off the other Abyssals occupied. Don't get full of yourself Kyouya."

"In any case," Admiral Saika interjected though the two men bragging. "We're broken through this far and only Surigao Strait remains. We've already heard reports of the Battleship Himes forming their fleet in the northern sections. Numerous Nu-classes on the center area. If we want to break through the strait it seems we need three task forces. Two to keep those battleships and carriers occupied and an elite team to break through the strait. The team breaking through the strait must be comprised of a small team as to avoid enemy detection and catch the enemy by surprise while the other areas of operation draw in the main Abyssal force. The only problem being that it seems we must divide our elite ships accordingly." Saika tapped the desk with a finger. "And we must do it fast."

"...Have the civilians been evacuated safety?" the soft-spoken Admiral Futomi asked."

"The civilians are evacuated. But until we get rid of the enemy... I fear their lives are in jeopardy."

A silence fell through the room. The recent surge of Abyssals in the Philippines had created quite a panic. It would have been fine perhaps if the Abyssals were bombarding coastal cities and ships like they usually did. Civilians could be evacuated and moved away from the coast, simple enough. Yet this time around a strange phenomenon was occurring. A deadly aura was emanating from the Abyssal sector that was causing people around the area to go in a depressive state. Many people were falling ill and sick while others were committing suicide. Scouts pinpointed from the affected civilian districts that this strange atmosphere was emanating from Surigao Strait and was growing larger in radius every passing hour. The worst fears at this point was it would go global if unchecked.

"I'll send my Suzuya and Kumano to the center," Kazuki finally said, breaking the silence and getting the meeting back on track. "Amagi too as a support carrier. They should help with the Nu-class. For the northern section I can send Graf. I'm guessing you would all want my Shoukaku to be part of the breakthrough force. I'll send in Yuudachi for any night battles. Passing to the strait will undoubtedly take a long time and we should be expecting to see some night battles. All my other ships are recuperating from the past battle, these are all I can spare I'm afraid."

"Umm... My Kongou and Hiei can head north," Futomi said raising her hand. "My Akagi can help fight the Nu-classes at the center. I can send Kasumi for the breakthrough force... And perhaps Kitakami. She should have rested up by now from the last battle."

"Pfft, why bother," Admiral Hitoshi scoffed. "You guys distribute your girls however you want. My Yamato will be breaking through the strait and she's all we need. I'll send Maya to the center; rest assured she'll make mincemeat out of those aircraft."

"I suppose I better send Musashi with the breakthrough force as well then," Admiral Saika said. "My dragons can head towards the center and I will send Bismarck to the northern section. Then for the breakthrough force we have battleships Yamato, Musashi. Carrier Shoukaku. Destroyers Yuudachi and Kasumi. And torpedo cruiser Kitakami. All fine and elite ships, no doubt we can break the strait and rid ourselves this enemy. Are we all fine with this plan?"

"Hai."

All three admirals responded with a nod.

"Then our meeting is adjourned. You are all dism-"

Before Admiral Saika could finish her sentence, a guard entered the council room. With a salute he announced his intrusion.

"Mam! Sorry for the intrusion. But battleships Fusou and Yamashiro are requesting entry."

All the admirals looked at each other and eyes turned to Admiral Kazuki. Kazuki closed his eyes for a moment. He adjusted his glasses.

"I'm guessing they're feeling it too," Kazuki muttered. "Just like all the others."

Admiral Saika silently gazed at her fellow compatriot for a few seconds. Hearing no further words, Saika clasped her hands together as she leaned her chin upon them.

"Send them in," she said. The guard saluted once again. He left the council room and a minute later Fusou and Yamashiro entered the council room. Both battleships held a serious face as they saluted the admirals of the room.

"At ease," Admiral Saika said. "What was it you both needed?"

"Mam!" Yamashiro said. "I would like to request to participate in the breakthrough of Suigao Strait."

Such was already expected from the admirals of the room and no one was surprised. They were already aware a certain number of ships had been acting strange.

"Are you both being drawn to the strait as well?"

"Yes," Fusou replied. She placed a hand on her heart. Her face formed a look of nervousness. She then clasped her hand and the nervous look turned to one of determination. "I do not understand why. Perhaps it is because that is where we... We failed last time." Fusou remembered the horrific battle. The one where they...

"Where we sunk," Yamashiro said finished. Yamashiro bit her lips.

"And so you are requesting to take part in this mission?" Kazuki crossed his arms once again/

"Yes. Please allow us. I know we may not be the best or the elites, but we feel we must do this," Fusou replied.

"Denied." Admiral Hitsohi placed his legs on the desk in a nonchalant manner.

"But why!?" Yamashiro looked at the man with fury.

"Because we already drafted our plans and we need only the strongest ships. This is going to be a key battle if you numbskulls didn't already know. We can't have ships like your sortieing on such an important mission just because you feel like it. It's damn ridiculous."

"Why do you consider us inept for the task!?" Yamashiro shot back. "We've fought so many battles these past years. Haven't we proven ourselves!?"

"Sure, whatever. But you think you can take on my Yamato? Or Admiral Saika's Musashi?" Hitoshi said. He sneered as he saw the outspoken Yamashiro grit her teeth and not respond back. They knew they in no way could take on the yamato-class battleships. "It's simple numbers. The best ships are assigned for the most important missions. Nothing personal. Besides, what if the feeling you girls are getting a is a trap and lure set by the Abyssals? You guys perished here before right? So maybe they're drawing you to the same place again to wipe you out. So history can repeat itself. So quit your yapping and get out of here already." Yamashiro hands were balled in to a fist. It looked as though she might strike the impudent and blunt man before her.

"Admiral, please!" Yamashiro said turning towards Kazuki, her commanding admiral. "We have to participate in the breakthrough task. This feeling, I don't know what it is. But that strait is calling for us. I feel as though we're the only ones who can break through. Even if other ships are better than us. Even if we aren't considered the elite. Please Admiral!"

Admiral Kazuki stared back at Yamashiro who was looking at him with desperation. Kazuki looked down at the floor, unable to make a reply to Yamashiro as he bit his lips. While he wanted to grant the girl her request... Kazuki simply could not fully dismiss what his fellow admiral said. What if this entire thing was a trap? And certainly true enough a desperate mission like the one they had required only the best of ships to break through.

"Admiral..." Kazuki looked up to see Fusou who was looking at him with sad eyes. At the sight of her Kazuki was filled with guilt and her had to avert his eyes.

"Fusou, Admiral Hitoshi is right," Kazuki muttered. "If this is a trap as he says, I might lose both you and Yamashiro."

"ADMIRAL!" Kazuki looked back at Fusou in surprise. The usual calm-demeanor Fusou had shouted most powerfully and was now looking at him with a stern look. "Admiral, even if it is a trap, Yamashiro and I will return. Do you not trust us? After all these years? We've fought so many battles together... So many operations. You were the one who believed in us when no one else did. You have no idea how much that means to me and my sister." Small tears were forming in Fusou's eyes. "Please, believe us once more. We need to fight in this battle."

...Admiral Kazuki had never seen such fire in Fusou's eyes. He stared back at his battleship who looked back with an ironclad determination. The look of a woman unafraid and willing to head to the depths of hell. And as Fusou keep staring back at Kazuki, the admiral could not help but feel determined as well. Kazuki finally sighed.

"...Admiral Saika," Kazuki said turning to the commanding officer. "I am requesting a change of plans. Let my Shoukaku participate in the center. Let my Yuudachi head towards the northern section. Allow my battleships Fusou and Yamashiro to be part of the breakthrough force."

"Admiral!" Fusou and Yamashiro both said happily.

"WHAT!?" Admiral Hitsohi shot back up from his relaxed position. "Kyouya, what the fuck do you're doing!?"

"I am also requesting Destroyers Shigure, Asagumo, and Yamagumo from Admiral Futomi's fleet to be part of the task force as well as Heavy Cruiser Mogami from Admiral Hitoshi's and Destroyer Michisio from your own fleet."

"...So you want the Nishimura Fleet back then?" Admiral Saika replied. The veteran woman kept on her calm demeanor. "Surely you realize what you are doing, Admiral Kazuki."

"Yes," Kazuki replied. "As the reports have said, these girls were said to be acting strangely the past few days and they have said they were being drawn to Suigao. It obviously is not mere coincidence. If these girls are really feeling this way... Let us put our trust in them. Besides, would it not attract more of the enemy if battleships like Yamato and Musashi were seen in the northern sections?"

"Well... Ummm... That plan could work as well," Admiral Futomi chimed in."And well, to be honest my Asagumo, Yamagumo, and Shigure have been on edge. I'm feeling worried for those girls as well. If they truly feel like they must take this battle... I do not mind letting them go for the strait."

"Absolutely ridiculous!" Hitoshi said standing up. "You would make plans based on your damned feelings!? We are admirals, not damned schoolgirls!"

"Calm down Hitoshi."

"No, you fuck off!" Hitoshi snarled. "Kyouya! It's clear what you want to do. You want the glory of this operation to fall on your lap, don't you!? With this kind of fleet arrangement, your battleships are obviously going to take the biggest credit when they try to go for that strait. Don't think I don't know what you're up to, you damn rat! You-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Admiral Hitoshi reeled back in surprise as Yamashiro shouted at him. "Don't you dare talk about my admiral that way! Credit? Who cares about that! Someone like you isn't half the man my admiral is!

"Wha... What the fuck did you say!? How dare you talk to a commanding officer that way!" Hitoshi shouted back. The man's face was red. "Listen here you bitch, I-"

"Enough." Admiral Saika looked at Hitsohi with a stern look.

"Enough!? You would allow her to talk to me that way!? This is outr-"

"I said enough." Saika's voice grew louder and her eyes looked at the man fiercely. The normally calm Saika looked quite irritable, and no one dared to argue back against this admiral when she raised her voice and looked to be angry. Such was the case here as Hitoshi argued no further.

"Fine, have it your way," Hitoshi said gritting his teeth. "Know very well that I will be reporting this to the upper staff if this plan fails." And with that Hitoshi angrily walked out of the room. The guards at the door looked at Admiral Saika as if to ask her if they should restrain the man. A curt shake of her head told them no and the guards went back to their duty. Saika stood up from her seat and turned on her teleprompter.

"Announcement. My decision for the final operation is as follows: Battleships Fusou and Yamashiro, Destroyers Asasgumo, Yamagumo, Shigure, and Michisio, Heavy Cruiser Mogami will form the breakthrough task force for Suigao Strait. Battleship Fusou will act as flagship and leader of this unit. The Nishimura Fleet is hereby reformed and tasked with ending the Abyssal threat in this area. All other combat-capable ships shall head towards the northern and center operation areas as to draw the main enemy force. The operation will start on the morrow, and I expect nothing but victory."

"Hai!"

"And my orders for the both of you," Admiral Kazuki said looking at Fusou and Yamashiro who were smiling. "Return alive."

"Hai!"


End file.
